Truth or Dare?
by sunako-chan
Summary: The school sent Hinata, Ino and Sakura to a charity mission. For one month, they will stay in a tiny bungalow away from the city. To their surprise, two boys are going to work with them. As the bottle spins, a story of love is revealed. DeiHina ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Gaiz and welcome to Sunako's err... new fic. **

**A.U. and no OOCs**

**Bwahahahahahahaha Deihina again... and umm, Itasaku.**

M FOR LANGUAGE. (I think you guys can handle that...) 8D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Away We Go**

"Class, as everyone should know, the school's annual charity mission would begin next week." The teacher announced, tapping his desk annoyingly.

The students immediately hushed, but most of them just yawned, uninterested.

"This year, we decided that three volunteers would be enough to work for an orphanage." The teacher's face lit up and his eyes scanned the room. "So who's interested?"

Instantly, Seventy percent of the class looked down. It was hard to admit, but no one actually wants to work in an orphanage; and no one seriously wants to work for charity.

There was an awkward silence and the teacher's forehead started sweating.

From the corner of the room, Ino sighed and looked out the window. She's been thinking about this yesterday. Since school life is boring her to _death_, why not try going away and work for that... thing the teacher's talking about?

"I... would like to volunteer, sir." A pale indigo haired girl raised her hand. Half of the class stifled a laugh.

"Thank you, Hinata. That's one down, two to go!" The teacher beamed, relieved. He pulled out his notepad and immediately jotted down the Hyuuga's name.

"Shoot..." Ino muttered under her breath. Hinata, who was the most shy and probably the only kind girl in class would of course, predictably volunteer. But now there are only two slots remaining. It's either a break it or make it.

"Sakura, prepare yourself coz we're working in an orphanage." Ino whispered to her pink-haired friend and seatmate.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura looked at her, startled. Ino instantly stood up and squealed.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka here to volunteer!"

The room fell silent and the teacher's jaw dropped in disbelief. Two of the most popular girls in school just volunteered to work for charity.

"S-sure... Slots closed then. The three volunteers are: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata."

Ino sat down and flashed a wide grin at her now-miserable-looking friend.

"I cannot believe you volunteered us! What will happen to my social life?!" Sakura faced her friend while her forehead throbbed with anger.

"Relax! It would be a totally new experience. If we work near a beach or a bar, it would be like summer or sumtin. It would be great." Ino answered, winking.

"Oh yeah? Well what if we worked near a desert?" Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged. "Nah... That won't happen."

Sakura rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands. "This. _Is_. Impossible."

* * *

The day of departure arrived fast, and before the three volunteers knew it, they were already at the school lobby waiting for the school service.

Hinata inhaled deeply as she flipped the pages of her book for probably the hundredth time. She decided to wear a pair of white slacks and a purple shirt for casual attire. Seated beside her are the two preppy girls who came twenty minutes later, wearing matching blue skirts and black tank tops. She still can't believe they volunteered to work for charity. They're not sadists as far as she knows, but they don't look like they can handle innocent little orphans. either

"Oh. My. God. This is seriously wasting my time!" Sakura squealed, standing up and stomping her right foot as hard as she can. Her voice echoed all over the room.

"We just arrived, Sakura. Now sit down and stay calm." Ino said, busy pimping herself with pink foundation.

"I... A-agree..." Hinata whispered.

Sakura heard it and shot her an evil look. The indigo haired girl looked away.

""Just. Sit, Sakura..." Ino repeated. She pulled her friend back to the couch.

"UGH." Sakura finally sat down with crossed legs an arms. This is all Ino's fault. Right now she should be watching a movie with Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata..." Sakura looked ant the indigo haired girl and smiled.

Ino raised her eyebrows, suddenly surprised of her buddy being all-friendly.

"Y-y-yes...?" Hinata stuttered and looked down. What does _she_ want?

"Care to teach us anything about taking care of orphans?" Sakura asked, grinning. The Hyuuga's jaw dropped and before she knew it, they were already having a casual conversation like they were old friends.

* * *

When the school service arrived, they were all laughing and feeling exhilarated. The driver told them that they are going to stay at an old bungalow, the only place nearest to the orphanage. The three of them agreed and the whole time they were traveling, all they did was chat and ask each other questions.

"So Hinata, who's your first kiss?" Ino suddenly blurted out. The three of them are classmates, but she realized she doesn't even know anything about this shy-innocent-looking little indigo-hired girl.

"I-- Umm..." Hinata's face flushed as she absently pointed her index fingers together.

The two preppy girls moved closer, anticipated.

"My cat??" The Hyuuga answered, batting her eyelashes.

Sakura and Ino burst out, laughing.

"Oh come on! There's gotta be someone!" Sakura insisted, giggling.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..." Ino agreed.

Hinata looked down and sighed. "I... really don't have any."

The two fell silent. Hinata turned to look away.

Sakura frowned patted her shoulders. "That's okay, Ino here was just persistent cause she's not a virgin anymore."

"What??" The blond girl instantly shouted. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise... and disgust.

"That wasn't a joke..." Sakura whispered, giggling. Hinata clasped her mouth with a hand.

"I was drunk that time! It was an accident!" Ino squealed. She glared at the two girls, her expression looking extremely serious.

Sakura stopped giggling. She sighed. "Ok. Ok. I understand. Sheesh, I was just fooling around."

Hinata blinked a few times and tried looking as less shocked as possible. She cannot believe Ino's not a virgin anymore. She looked at Sakura and pouted. How about her? Is she still a virgin?

Io calmed down and beamed. With crossed arms, she turned to Hinata, glaring. "Hinata, did you know Sakur had five boyfriend already? But she was a total loser so nobody took her seriously." Though loveless, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey bitch I heard that." Sakura's ears twitched and she stood up from where she was sitting.

Ino leered and made a face. A moment later, they're down on the floor, wrestling each other.

"Wait! Guys! Stop!" Hinata squealed. She tried separating the two of them, but she ended up getting included.

"Oi! What's going on in there?!" The driver noticed.

"Nothing!" Sakura shouted.

Five minutes later, they were all fixing their clothes, clearing their faces, and smoothing their hairs while laughing hysterically.

"Oh my! I think I lost ten strands of golden hair..." Ino said, tying her hair to its proper place.

"Sorry bout that Hinata... This is what Ino and I do when we fight. We try to kill each other." Sakura pulled out her lip gloss and smack a small amount on her lips. She checked her feet and frowned. One pair of her stiletto is missing. "Fuck, where's my shoe?"

"That's okay! I've never had a good laugh since... I dunno, months ago..." Hinata answered. She was reaching for her brush when she felt something hit her ankle.

"Sakura, I think I found your shoe..." Hinata handed it to the pink haired girl whose eyes suddenly lit up.

"Omigosh, thanks!"

"Girls, we're here!!" The driver shouted. The car stopped and their doors opened.

"Ehhhhhh??" The girls blurted in unison.

"That was quick! It took us less than thirty minutes..." Ino said, tapping her watch while going out of the car in a very stylish manner.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Driver?" Sakura asked, smoothing her skirt for the tenth time. Hinata nodded, agreeing.

"I was just following what your principal said. Anyway, your ship is waiting over there. You would probably arrive in your bungalow tomorrow morning." The driver answered, pulling out the luggage and closing the door.

Everyone turned silent for a moment, but after absorbing what the driver said, they all squealed.

"What the _fuck?!" Sakura screeched. Hinata's face drooped and so did Ino's. _

_"Well, see you guys after four weeks!" The driver winked, waving. Before the girls shut close their dropping jaws, he was already gone._

_"I. Absolutely. Cannot. Believe. This." Ino said, pulling her stroller while stomping loudly on the way to the docked ship._

_"This is outrageous! We're going to be so far away from the city!" Sakura, who was shaking her fist, started walking, following her best friend._

_"I-it's... for the orphans..." Hinata whispered._

_The two girls ahead looked back and glared at her. They let out a loud sigh._

_"You're right." Sakura said, looking frustrated. Of course, this is for the orphans. Not that she cared. In her head, all of this is still Ino's fault._

* * *

**Need to go now, gonna update asap. Ciao!! Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's all One-Sided**

As soon as the three girls reached the ship, they were immediately escorted to their cabins.

Inside, they were surprised to find out that there are other passengers aside from them. All all them have the same destination, A small island miles away from the city. Travel time would take approximately 12 hours, so the driver was kind of correct. They would need to spend one night in their cabin.

"When we get to that island, we still have to look for that orphanage and our bungalow, right?" Ino asked, scratching and yawning while seated comfortably at the side of her bed.

"Unfortunaltely, yes." Sakura answered. She's been trying to stay positive, but the thought of them far away from the city keeps bumming her out.

Ino sighed and covered her face with a pillow. She's starting to think she made the wrong decision. A while ago, when she found out about the many passengers of the ship, she got very excited. But after looking at them for five seconds and realizing that most of them are just dirty old men while some are just... plain _dorks_, she gave up. Thus, the reason why they locked themselves inside the cabin, doing nothing.

"Umm, guys? You want to go down and check out the lobby?" Hinata suggested, suddenly sensing the worsening negative energy around the atmosphere. She put down the novel she's reading and stood up.

"I guess..." Sakura answered. "Ino, you wanna come?" she asked, looking at her blond friend.

Ino glance up from the pillow covering her face and looked at Hinata. She rolled her eyes. She cannot believe this virgin is asking the both of them to go get their selves a drink.

"Yeah sure, why not..." Ino decided. One martini wouldn't hurt anyway.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and smiled upon hearing the answer. They stood up and immediately grabbed their bags. Ino reached for her jacket and soon, the three of them got out and their cabin was already locked.

* * *

The bar wasn't as fancy as Ino and Sakura expected, but since Hinata went to a place like this only once in her entire existence, she still looked amazed.

"Three tequilas please..." Ino said, grabbing a chair. They're below eighteen, but thanks to their mature looks, lying is just a piece of cake.

"I'll... pass. I don't drink." Hinata told the bartender.

"Oh come on Hinata, can't you have fun for once?" Sakura interrupted, glaring at the bartender who was about to get only two flutes instead of three.

"B-But--" Hinata protested. Sakura shot her a pretty convincing I-Beg-You look so she finally gave up.

"Oh... Okay then..."

"Yeah, you go girl!" Ino cheered, beaming at the bartender who was now pouring their drinks. The bartender looked back and they just stared at each other for the next ten seconds.

"Disgusting, Ino's obviously flirting." Sakura whispered to Hinata. Hinata looked at the bartender and a disgusted look flashed across her face.

"Gross, he doesn't even look attractive." Hinata thought.

"Anyway, I'll just go to the bathroom." Sakura said. She stood up and turned away, bringing her drink along.

It kind of became her habit, since she was afraid someone would spike her drink. Unfortunately, it's what happened to Ino. The very reason for her losing her virginity. It's a good thing the guy was wearing condom though.

"Don't take too long! I want to sleep early!" Ino shouted. She can see lots of DOMs hanging around so staying up until midnight wouldn't be fun.

"Kay!" Sakura shouted back, before dispersing into a tiny crowd.

* * *

Inside, Sakura decided to wash her face with cold water and put on some more make up. She felt awkward, because there seemed to be more old women around her than typical teenagers she got used to. The advantage? She's the prettiest among them all.

After finally finishing her thing, Sakura quickly got out of the restroom. Ino said she wanted to sleep early, but so did she. The crowd around her irritatingly smells like rotten fish, which is probably because most of them are old fisher men traveling with them just to go to that unknown island for what else? Fishing.

"Excuse me, Excuse me," Sakura repeated all over. There's this ugly looking old man shaking his butt carelessly. Gross.

"Excuse me, Excuse me, Excuse me-- Excuse--" Just when Sakura was about to break free away from the living hell crowd, she tripped over who-knows-whom foot which sent her tequila flying above and spilling over a really tall guy.

"Oh _fuck_, I'm sorry!!" Sakura squealed, cramping her way standing up and looking less humiliated. She looked up to see the victim of her evil spilling tequila.

"Oh my goodness gracious great balls of fire." She muttered under her breath. Standing before her is a pale looking guy with piercing onyx eyes and black hair tied back into a pony. He looks kinda like Sasuke... But if they're related, what would he be doing here?

"Ugh, that's okay..." The uber handsome guy answered. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and a pair of black pants. He reached for a handkerchief inside his pocket and carefully wiped his face along with his neck, the place where Sakura's drink spilled over.

Sakura watched this godly action and can't help getting stunned by this manly movement.

"I'm sooo sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was... it was an accident. I didn't mean it! You have an extra shirt though, right?" Sakura continued apologizing. She just can't get her face off this Adonis-looking guy standing in front of her. She wanted to ask badly what his name is, when his birth date is, what his favorite color is, what his zodiac sign is,

"I said I'm okay." The handsome guy repeated. He glanced at the stubborn pink-haired girl in front of him. She looks like a typical teenage girl four or five years younger than him. Mm, so much for thinking this ship entertains old men and women only.

"Eh? Umm, o-o-kay th-then..." Sakura stuttered, looking away. She cannot believe this guy is staring at her. Her face flushed like crazy. Butterflies started fluttering inside her stomach. She felt like exploding. God this guy is perfect!

"Just be careful next time..." The handsome guy said, walking away.

Sakura looked up and frowned.

"WAIT!" She squealed, without even thinking. "Wh-What's your name?"

The handsome guy stopped but he didn't bother looking back. "Itachi..." he answered in a very soft voice.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she imagined sparks flying all around. "Itachi..." She repeated. She watched as her new prince charming slowly disappear. She might never see him again, but if they were meant to be together, there's a chance they would still meet. _Someday_.

Or not, she can always look for his cabin inside the ship.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ino exclaimed while seated inside the cab wearing short shorts and a baby blue shirt on their way to their bungalow.

It's 9 am in the morning and the ship left minutes ago. The three of them still couldn't believe how beautiful this mysterious island actually is. Seems like wherever they look, white sand can be seen. And the place is also semi-civilized, not at the level of the city, but there are mall, parks, cars, and most especially, bars.

"This place looks really neat and peaceful. Right, Sakura?" Hinata said. Her indigo hair flying freely against the strong wind coming from outside the open window. She decided to wear a purple skirt at knee level and a comfy jacket.

The temperature is below twenty-five degrees Celsius, so when the driver asked them if it's okay not to use the air condition, they simply agreed.

Hinata looked at Sakura and frowned. The pink haired girl is still sulking herself up while chewing her thumb unattractively. She started acting miserably like this since this morning, the moment the ship docked.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata repeated.

"H-Huh? What? Did you say something?" Sakura answered, startled. She can hear Hinata but she wasn't paying attention. She's still busy thinking about her mysterious prince charming named Itachi and how unlucky she felt when she couldn't find him leaving the ship along with the other passengers.

"Goddammit Sakura! You've been ignoring us the whole time!" Ino interrupted. Both she and Hinata obviously don't know anything about Itachi. Sakura's been keeping it a secret. Sneaky kid, keeping all the godly people to herself.

"Nothing, Okay! I just... I just... I think I have my period. NO, I have my period. UGH, my head hurts." Sakura answered, thumping her head in a fake-ish manner. She sighed and looked out the window. She's wearing her favorite jeans along with her pink tube with pretty yellow laces. Mm, so much for daydreaming about her prince charming. Right now as fa as she can tell, she totally lost him. How sad, destiny betrayed her.

"Ugh, whatever you say..." Ino slouched back and rolled her eyes. She can definitely smell something fishy, but that's the least of her problems. All that she's thinking about this very moment is how her summer paradise finally came true. She knew she made the right decision! Working for an orphanage, it's a very charitable work, and now the gods are all in favor of her.

* * *

An hour of travel time already passed but they feel like they're still far away from their destination. The buildings are slowly dispersing and the paradise beaches are long gone. Wherever the hell they are right now, civilization is slowly becoming less visible.

"Psst, Hinata, is it just me or does it really feel like we've been sitting in this stupid cab for ages?" Sakura whispered to the indigo haired girl who was busy listening to her ipod.

"I've noticed it too, Sakura. But... I dunno, maybe this orphanage and bungalow we're going to stay at is really far?" Hinata answered. She didn't want to think the driver's fooling around, so she tried staying positive. Whatever that means, being away from civilization is obviously anything but positive.

"I guess you're right, but, what the _fuck_? we're not going to stay at some kind of mountain right?" Sakura said, irritated. Veins started popping on her forehead. It's cold, her butt aches, and she just wants to fucking see her prince charming.

"Ino you okay?" Sakura asked, facing her blond friend. Ino's been quiet half an hour ago, but as the clock tick, her quietness seems to be getting worse and worse and worse and worse.

Intrigued and worried, Hinata decided to check on Ino too. She noticed the blond a few minutes ago staring blankly outside the window.

"What's up with her?" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. But being a loyal friend that she is, she put her hand on top of Ino's left shoulder and soothe her.

Surprisingly, Ino placed her hand on top of Sakura's and slowly turned her head to look at them "I am SO... Fucking.. UNLUCKY." she said, her face suddenly showing an expression similar to a zombie.

Hinata and Sakura gasped. They were instantly speechless, horrified to the highest level.

Ino broke down and covered her face, quietly sobbing.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Sakura hugged her best friend and tried to calm her. Ino is overacting, she thought, everything would be fine.

"I- I- My- My phone can't pick up any signal! We're far away from those wonderful beaches!! I- I- " Ino stuttered. She broke down completely. Sakura tried to keep her steady, soothing her, husking her.

"Mister Driver! Are you sure we're going to the right direction?" Hinata courageously asked. She wants to help calm Ino down too.

"Yeah! We're almost there! You see that house over there? That's where this address you gave me brought you to." The driver answered.

The three girls we're silent for a moment, but after absorbing what he said, they all gave a heavy sigh.

"Fuck yeah! We're HERE!" Sakura shouted. Hinata clapped like a little child while Ino tried recomposing herself.

"Ugh, thank goodness..." Ino said, pulling out her make up kit. She put some powder on and sprayed strawberry flavored perfume all over her body like crazy.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and silently giggled. One second, Ino was crying like a baby, the following second, she's acting like everything is fine and nothing happened.

* * *

**Hoshiz why did I make Ino not a virgin in this story? Tehehehehe. **

**Rawr this thing was suppose to be longer but I'm tired now so let's just all wait for part two. ;w;**

**Thank you Agata93 and Birdy-chan for the reviews! **

**Hey Birdy-chan, Actually, I dunno whom Ino would end up with... Who do you want it to be?? -winkwinkwink-  
**

**REVIEWS GAIZ! Coz I need motivation. BYEEE!!**

**BTW, in the latest chapter of Naruto, I CRIED. I really did. I luv you Itachi! TwT**

* * *


End file.
